The Valley of Fear
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: When Mystery Inc are called in to investigate utterly bizarre weather patterns they get more than they bargained for when a fear loving criminal escapes Arkham and teams up with one of the most feared ghosts in the Ghost Zone.
1. Chapter 1

The sun hung low in the skies on Friday afternoon. School had just ended and, Melissa was in the background playing fetch with her dogs. She smiled when Jesse brought her the chewed-on tennis ball. Melissa stroked his fur before hurling the ball across the yard. Her cellphone had been placed in a chair on the porch, forgotten until it started ringing. Tossing the ball to the side, Melissa jogged over and snatched up Her phone. She then answered it without checking the caller ID because she knew who was calling.

"Hey, Shaggy,"

" _Hey, Melissa we've got a case,"_

"I figured, where to this time," Melissa asked as she threw the ball again after Marley brought it to her.

" _A place called Hart Valley,"_

"Never heard of it,"

" _Me neither"_

"How soon until you guys get here?"

" _Twenty minutes,"_

Hanging up the phone, Melissa gave a whistle calling her dogs inside. Jenny was working late so, Melissa sent her a text before packing her bags. Loading up her science things was tedious. Finally annoyed, Melissa went through the junk closet. She was pleased to find a baby blue suitcase she could use. After getting permission from Jenny she filled it with her things, through her bag over her shoulder and marched out the door. The Mystery Machine pulled up shortly after. Climbing into the back Melissa put her bag down, dug out her MP3 player, put in earbuds and let the music distract her from the drive ahead.

* * *

Hart Valley was a very small town. Its population was about 450 people. Most of these people were farmers. This was quite clear, there were rows of corn and cattle grazing in the pastures. The Mystery Machine drove through the dirt roads with little problem. When the gang finally reached the tiny inn, Melissa was greatly relieved to stretch her aching legs. After checking in and unloading their luggage from the van the group of teens went to the sheriff station to get the full story. Along the way, they noticed the scarce amount of people milling about. Some of the houses they passed were in really poor shape. The question was, why?

Arriving at the station, they quickly filed inside. Melissa looked around, not finding much at all. There were police officers on break nearby. Beside them was a small tube TV with poor quality, showing some old black and white movie. The tiled floor was marred with stains of varying degrees, it smelt musty and, Melissa rolled her eyes. Had this place been decorated in the fifties? She turned her attention back to the front of the room just as the sheriff arrived. When Melissa saw him she thought one thing: Moutain Man.

"Ah, you must be Mystery Incorporated, I'm Sheriff Johnson. It's a pleasure to meet ya," The sheriff greeted in the thickest southern accent Melissa had ever heard.

Fred nodded and made the introductions before asking what the problem was.

"Every night these bizarre storms arrive out of nowhere and well, I'm inclined to believe it's the work of something er, otherworldly," The Sheriff explained.

"How so?" Velma inquired while she took notes.

"Well, the storms happen and then people tend to lose their marbles afterward,"

"It sounds like quite the conundrum," Daphne nodded.

"Well, that's why we're here," Fred commented.

"Like, here we go," Shaggy sighed as the gang turned to leave.

The gang returned to the inn due to the late hour at which they had arrived. It was time for supper anyhow. After getting directions to the nearest diner the gang set off again to go eat _and_ interview the townsfolk. The latter was something Shaggy and Scooby-Doo wanted no part in. Melissa didn't care about that, all she wanted was food. The dinner was nothing too spectacular. A flickering neon sign read Charlie's. There were very few cars beside the van in the parking lot. Inside the diner an old song whose name no one could remember played from an ancient jukebox. Melissa and the gang took a seat in a booth near a streak-filled window. The only waitress in the entire dinner came and handed them menus while she took their drink orders.

While her friends skimmed the menu for something suitable to eat Melissa observed the other patrons. A family of three, a chubby truck driver with greasy hair and, an older woman with a purse dog. By the time the waitress who was not much older than Melissa returned with their drinks Melissa was bored to death. Night was falling and as of yet, there were no bizarre storms in sight. As Melissa munched on her cheeseburger she hoped something would happen. She got her wish as lightning filled the skies and a green ghost appeared.

It seemed the mystery had begun.

* * *

 **What? You didn't think the last story was the end of the series, did you? Melissa and the gang are back and this time they're teaming up with everyone's favorite ghost boy DANNY PHANTOM. You may geek out now. Oh, Ive got more surprises coming just wait and see. In the meantime please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Melissa gawked at the ghost outside the window.

"Really he couldn't have waited until AFTER I finished my soda?" Melissa asked.

"Grab your soda and come on!" Shaggy said

"Coming,"

The teens hid behind the counter watching as the other people in the diner went bonkers. Screaming and climbing over each other just to get away. After the last person had left the power went out. On instinct, the gang whipped out their flashlights. Melissa had become accustomed to having one handy. They peered over the counter astounded by what was going on outside. It could have very well be described as the next Dust Bowl. How on earth did it escalate that quickly? The ghost vanished leaving a swirling storm of chaos behind him. The teens crept to the window in order to get a better view of what was happening out there.

Wind rattled the windows and dirt flew past. The unlucky people caught by the dust storm tried in vain to find shelter. This storm was very likely going to ruin that year's crop Melissa thought. The dirt did settle eventually but, as the Sherriff had said people lost their marbles. The gang cautiously stepped outside of the diner where people were screaming still despite the eerily calm weather.

"SPIDERS,"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"What?" Daphne managed to say bewildered by the strange actions of the townsfolk.

"This isn't good at all," Melissa sighed as she started to realize what had occurred.

"What is it, Melissa?" Fred inquired.

"Scarecrow,"

"As in professor Crane?" Shaggy asked trembling.

Melissa nodded gravely.

"How do you know?"

"It's just a hunch BUT, I'll know shortly," Melissa explained as she scooped up dirt samples.

"Where are you going to test it?"

"Gee, is this twenty questions or somethin'?"

"You're right, sorry," Velma chuckled as yet another crazed citizen ran past.

"As for your questions, the answers you need are at the inn, come on," Melissa said as she expertly guided her friends through the panicking people without problems.

* * *

Back at the inn, Melissa set to work proving her theory. After testing the dirt she found that it was in fact, mixed with the Scarecrow's fear-inducing chemicals. As for the ghost Melissa paged through all of her notebooks. She had seen this ghost before but, where? The answer soon revealed itself in a list of Danny Phantom's evilest foes. Vortex was his name. He had all the common ghost powers and control over all weather. This wasn't good. After showing her findings to the gang they started to ponder how they could even get in touch with Danny. Melissa sighed exasperatedly. Maybe they couldn't get in touch with Danny Phantom but if he saw video proof of Vortex he'd fly here quickly. After all, Vortex was a pretty big threat on his own.

Why the team up with Scarecrow though? That was the one thing Melissa failed to figure out. However, Danny Phantom or not it was clear they needed someone with Batman's level of expertise and that meant it was time to call Dick.

* * *

Dick arrived rather quickly. He sped into the town on his bike and met with Melissa and the others at the inn. He also brought his own weapons in case they were needed, The group of teens waited for the citizens to calm down and disperse before heading out in search of clues.

"Okay, gang time to split up," Fred declared.

The young blonde was taken by surprise when Shaggy and Scooby-Doo walked off before he could finish what he was saying. However, before he could call out for them to come back Melissa and, Dick walked off in the opposite direction.

"Come on, Freddie it'll be fine," Daphne chuckled before pulling Fred along.

Meanwhile, Melissa and Dick had wandered back to the diner where some townsfolk had gathered once they had recovered their sanity. The young couple then decided to interview a few of the people. First, they approached one of the many, many farmers that had gathered at the diner.

"Excuse me, Sir would you mind answering a few questions for us?" Dick asked politely.

"Why?" the man asked gruffly.

"Well, we are part of the team that the sheriff called in,"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," the man sighed gesturing for the two to join him.

Melissa took this chance to get a good look at the man. He was in his mid-forties with a muscular build. He wore a worn out work shirt covered in grease and oil stains under a faded set of overalls. His face was tired and a bit depressed looking not that Melissa could blame him.

Melissa wrote the answers in her journal as the interview progressed. The farmer whose name was Jon Wilkins explained he had been tending to the livestock when the dust blew in. He had inhaled some of it before seeing his cattle falling over dead and passing out from shock and terror when he woke up his cattle were still alive and grazing nearby. This type of story continued popping up in one form or another. They had a pattern to follow.

Now, how would they get in contact with Danny?


	3. Chapter 3

Getting in touch with Danny was actually very easy. All they had to do was upload a video of Vortex wreaking havoc on Hart Valley and he was as good as there. Currently, they were back at the diner for breakfast. Melissa didn't eat very much at all. Her insides were in knots just knowing that Crane could be anywhere. She wasn't really scared of him just unsettled and who could blame her? Scarecrow could control fear. He used his chemicals to induce fear, cause hallucinations and take, fear away which was actually quite dangerous. Out of all of the people in Batman's rogue's gallery, he was one that Melissa was wary of. Oh, sure she could take people down with her own brand of weapons but she was human and that meant knowing her limits when it came to these things.

"Melissa?" Velma asked breaking the girl from her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Something wrong?"

"Nah, just thinking,"

"Well, I've just uploaded the video let's hope it works,"

Much to their relief Danny Phantom arrived shortly after the video went online. When night settled across the town the group of teens watched from their place in the inn for Vortex to appear but shockingly he didn't. It was very clear that he knew of Danny's arrival and pulled a disappearing act. Even though Vortex was in hiding Scarecrow would strike. It was the thrill of furthering his studies that drove Scarecrow so the gang proceeded with great caution. When it came time for the routine split up Melissa was apprehensive. After all, who knows what she could run into? Nonetheless, she followed behind Dick who was now dressed in his new Nightwing costume. Melissa was proud to see him wear it. It had taken her a long, long time to design and even sew.

"What do you think Scarecrow gets out of his end of the deal?" Melissa asked.

"Research?" Nightwing asked.

"Sounds about right," Melissa nodded.

"So, tell me Firecracker am I in that journal of yours?"

"No," Melissa smirked.

"Why not?"

"Became you have your **own** journal," Melissa laughed.

"Where is it then?"

"In a safe place,"

"Ah,"

The two walked in silence after that. They had to admit, Hart Valley seemed very spooky. Maybe it was the fact that they were tracking down a wanted criminal or the fact that said criminal made Melissa uneasy either way Melissa didn't wish to live in a town like this one. As they were passing a store Danny flew out to check in with them.

"Any sign of Vortex?" Nightwing inquired.

"Nope,"

"I wonder how the others are doing,"

* * *

Shaggy and Scooby weren't doing so well. The mere thought of running into either bad guy was scary enough to keep them frozen in place. Not that this was unheard of, it happened all the time after all. Right now they were hiding just outside the diner in a dumpster. Not the cleanest place to hide but it would have to do. Shaggy was keeping watch, Granted he was shaking which was rattling the dumpster and exposing their hiding place. The duo ducked down when they noticed a shadow coming their way. The shadow got bigger and bigger, eventually came to a stop in front of their hiding place. Thinking it might be a friend Scooby and Shaggy peeked but much to their utter terror it was in fact, Scarecrow.

The criminal had a scythe raised over his head ready to strike. In response, Shaggy and Scooby did the only thing they could think of, run fast. The two leaped out of the dumpster knocking it in the process before speeding away in a cloud of dust. They had to find the others and quickly if they wanted to live. They ran blindly around the streets until they ran quite literally into Melissa and Nightwing. Danny had gone to inspect the cornfields.

"Ow, what's the problem guys?" Melissa grumbled as she rubbed her sore head.

"Scareceow!" Shaggy cried.

"Where is he?" Nightwing asked preparing himelf for a fight.

"He was right behind us," Shaggy explained as the group warily searched.

"Well, he's gone now," Melissa concluded.

"Not really," Danny said popping back in.

"What do you mean?"

"He's spraying corn,"

"With his fear gas no doubt," Nightwing added.

"Not good," Melissa sighed.

"Let's go get Fred and the Girls," Shaggy decided.

"Good call,"

* * *

 **Please review even though I might not see it because the site is having problems again. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Fred, Daphne, and Velma were searching their end of the town. Just like their friends they were unable to find clues that pointed towards the motives of either bad guy. It was actually starting to get on their nerves when the others found them and told them what had happened. So, the gang regrouped to better sort out what they knew. Dick decided they would need a list of Scarecrow's biggest crimes. Melissa had no such list as the gang found out.

"What? I'm not a computer I don't keep tabs on everything!" Melissa said when the gave her surprised looks.

Lucky for them Dick was able to access the files they needed. However, they weren't the only ones doing research. Scarecrow and Vortex were doing their own research within the safety of their underground lair. Truth be told _Scarecrow_ was the one doing the research while Vortex watched, plotting, thinking of how and when he should betray the human criminal. Oh, Scarecrow had been so very easy to con and to think that all the ghost had to do was spread gas over the entire town at night to earn his trust. Of course, Hart Valley wasn't the only place Vortex planned to wreak havoc and cause mayhem. No, that was far from the end. Vortex planned to dominate little towns before moving back to Amity Park where he planned to destroy Danny Phantom once and for all.

Now, however, he was stuck listening to Scarecrow go on and on and on about his latest scheme which just so happened to involve the ragtag group of teens that had shown up. More specifically, the lanky boy and the dog whose names Vortex didn't care to remember. All Vortex had to do was trap them in one of his biggest, darkest storms where Scarecrow would nab them before hauling them back to the lair so that they could be experimented on like lab rats.

Typical humans.

* * *

The gang spent hours gathering the much-needed information. After they had done that they split up and headed out again. The town was quiet, still and empty leading them to believe that Scarecrow had called it quits for the night but, they were dead wrong. A dust storm blew in suddenly blinding and separating them from each other. In the midst of this Shaggy and Scooby were knocked out. When they woke up they found themselves strapped down to tables, Scarecrow grinning at them evilly.

"Now, let's find out what scares you," he said watching them closely as he tried to pick the most potent of his gasses to do the job.

"Like, you scare us," Shaggy whined.

"But it's not enough,"

"What?" Scooby dared to ask.

"You two are perfect. I plan to harvest the epinephrine right from you,"

"WHAT?"

Scarecrow didn't answer them instead he subjected them to his chemicals causing them to see the worst things imaginable They screamed bloody murder. Scream after scream. They screamed so much in fact, that their throats were raw. Scarecrow took this opportunity to begin the operation. He lifted the scalpel ready to make the first cut when the door busted open. Nightwing stood there prepared for the oncoming fight. While Nightwing engaged in a battle with Scarecrow Melissa snuck in behind him, mindful of where the two were and how fast they were moving. She slinked along the wall, inching closer to Shaggy and Scooby who were still under the effects of the fear gas.

"GO AWAY," Shaggy was screaming at some unseen monster.

Melissa clenched her fists in annoyance before diving under Scarecrow's desk. Her only hope of getting the boys out was Nightwing knocking out Scarecrow. Which he did in the nick of time. With Scarecrow out cold, Melissa popped up from her hiding place, debuting on how to untie Shaggy and Scooby without getting hurt. Melissa was starting to worry, they had no earthly idea where Vortex was and, he could return at any moment. Melissa and Nightwing were prepared to face a lot of bad guys but, a weather-controlling ghost wasn't one of them.

"We have to knock them out before we can do anything," Nightwing deduced.

"How?" Melissa questioned.

"Well, given the number of chemicals flowing through their bodies normal methods could be hazardous to there health-"

"Wait, I've got it," Melissa cried pulling a small vial from her pocket "We can use this,"

"What is that?" Nightwing asked looking at the strange pink goop.

"You ever seen The Wizard Of Oz?"

"Poppies?"

"Poppy extract, Poppies will put them to sleep,"

"It's painless but is it safe?"

"All they have to do is take one sniff and they'll be out cold," Melissa explained as she strapped on a medical mask and passed one to Nightwing.

Melissa was right. One sniff and the suffering duo were out cold. She replaced the cork on the bottle as Nightwing untied the sleeping duo. Now they had to find Vortex and find out what he was up to.

* * *

 **Things are heating up! I wonder how Nightwing and, Melissa knew where Scarecrow was *Evil Smile*. Please remember to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Vortex whizzed through the air grinning evilly. He had grown so tired of Scarecrow and, his ranting that he had overshadowed some unlucky human and reported Crane to the police who were quick to take action. Now that everyone believed he was gone and out of the picture his real work could begin. He would destroy town after town in his quest for power. Hart Valley was only the beginning for the wicked, over-achieving, self-absorbed ghost. Soon the entire planet would bow to him and his greatness. If they refused a natural disaster would surely befall them.

All he had to do now was make sure that pesky Danny Phantom didn't ruin his master plan. Like he did in the past.

* * *

Shaggy and, Scooby was still passed out when Nightwing and, Melissa returned to the inn where Danny and the others were trying and failing to pinpoint Vortex's location. They were stumped. Why would Vortex even work with Scarecrow? Clearly, partnerships weren't his thing. So why would he go through all this trouble for seemingly nothing at all? He had to have a goal of some sort but what?

While Danny consulted with Sam over the phone Fred took a look at all the ghost hunting equipment that Danny had brought with him. Daphne had to pull him away when he nearly caused a hole in the wall. Melissa rolled her eyes at Fred's antics. She was busy mixing up a concoction to help wake the boys. Dick meanwhile, was simply filming everything with his video camera again. Not that they could do much about it. Velma asked if Melissa needed any help but Melissa calmly turned down the offer saying she had everything under control. Which was true at least, according to her science grades. Melissa had learned these things at an early age and it paid off.

* * *

Borden did not even begin to describe what Melissa was feeling right now. She found her Math and English lessons a waste of time that could have been spent outdoors causing mayhem. Alas, rules were rules even if you were being raised by the queens of crime. The seven-year-old Melissa knew however that if she hurried with Math and English she could move on to her favorite core subject: Science. Happily, Melissa completed her Math worksheet and sped over to where her Science books laid on the floor. They weren't in the best condition but hey, it worked just fine. Melissa pushed the hair from her eyes and returned to the small table. She was nearly finished with her Science book. She didn't even have to use the workbook that went with it. She just had a knack for the subject. Most likely from watching Ivy mix concoctions.

There were many nights where the young girl would sit and watch Ivy work. Ivy didn't mind and even seemed to enjoy teaching Melissa. Soon, Melissa was even helping Ivy, suggesting things she hadn't thought of and such. Melissa loved Science that went without saying. Science was a way for her and Ivy to bond. For Harley, it was jokes, cartoons, and gymnastics but with Ivy, it was and would always be nature and Science.

* * *

"All done," Melissa cried holding up the odd mixture that would wake Shaggy and Scooby quickly.

"Well, do your thing Firecracker," Dick prompted while zooming in on Melissa with his camera.

"I swear I'm going to take that and throw it into the river," Melissa warned with her back still turned to her boyfriend.

"You wouldn't dare,"

"Oh, just like that time you thought I wouldn't scale the gates of your house and sneak in?"

"You scared me half to death that night,"

"And what did you learn?"

"Never dare a Gotham Girl,"

"Uh, guys?" Velma asked pointing to the still sleeping Shaggy and Scooby.

"Oh, sorry," Melissa said as she untwisted the cap over the spray bottle.

One light mist later Shaggy and Scooby were awake and asking about food. Melissa laughed a little as she brought them a bag of fries and some soda.

"So, is the mystery like, over?" Shaggy asked in between mouthfuls of food.

"No, we still have to find and trap Vortex," Danny said as he hung up the phone.

"How do we do that?"

"Well, after you two finish your meal we suit up and head out," Danny explained while he readied the ghost hunting equipment.

"We get to use those?" Fred asked with a childlike look on his face.

"Yes, but only if I say so," Danny replied.

"Cool,"

Melissa was very unimpressed by the equipment but she supposed it would be the best and only way for them to trap a ghost.

Oh, well.

* * *

 **Please review while I o rip my hair out over what to do for my second generation series.**


	6. Chapter 6

The gang marched through town. They were like soldiers on a mission. A mission to rid Hart Valley of Vortex once and for all. Nightwing was prepared with his weapons, Melissa with hers and, the rest of the group were outfitted in ghost hunting tech. A battle was going to be fought tonight. Vortex saw them coming and sent out a thunderstorm to slow them down. This did no such thing, however, and so, they kept pressing on. Closing in on the weather ghost from all sides. So, Vortex sent a snowstorm. Again this failed to stop them as they had come prepared to battle all sorts of kooky weather. They marched closer to their target. The sounds of their feet crunching in the snow slowly grew louder. Vortex wasn't one to give up so, he sent a dust storm. Again they pressed onward. Melissa smirked she knew how to handle Vortex now. He was mostly electricity if the lightning around him was any indication.

All she needed to do was somehow hook him ton a jumper cable and Danny could do the rest. When they finally did actually reach Vortex they stared him down as if that would make him disappear. The green ghost sent a gust of wind their way. The wind was really strong and started to blow them backward but Melissa whipped out her steel-like vines and they all clung to them until the wind died. Danny fired a ghost ray at Vortex which the weather ghost dodged. Melissa used Danny and Vortex's battle of powers and cringe-worthy puns to slip past them. The rest of the gang followed suit, scaling the nearby buildings with ghost proof nets at the ready. Danny saw what they were up to and continued to distract Vortex who was none the wiser. Once they had reached the top of the building the group worked together fastening the nets to create a jumbo-sized Vortex proof weapon. They threw it over the ghost below them. Vortex went down but not for very long. Just as suddenly as he went down he popped right back up.

He started firing at them and they scrambled for cover. Melissa was angry now.

"He burnt my jacket!" she screeched.

"I'll buy you a new one Firecracker," Nightwing said as they dodged another blast.

"No Way! Harley gave me this!" Melissa yelled back.

That was it Melissa had had enough. She ran from her hiding place slid across the roof and leaped off. Scooping up their fallen net she twisted it into a lasso. Channeling Wonder Woman she swung the lasso around her head before throwing it over Vortex. With him restrained she hooked the jumper cable, which she had made especially for him, to his backside. Tossing the other end to Danny she watched the massive fireworks that ensued as Vortex was fried before being trapped in the Fenton Thermos.

* * *

They returned to the inn where Daphne sewed up Melissa's jacket while Danny packed up his equipment.

"Hey, Melissa how did you come up with the jumper cable idea?" Danny asked.

"Oh, I saw it in a movie once,"

"That was some quick thinking,"

"Thanks, Danny,"

"Okay, Melissa all done," Daphne cried before handing Melissa her newly repaired jacket.

"Thank you, Daphne,"

"You're welcome Melissa,"

"Come on Firecracker," Dick said as he packed his bag.

"Where are we going,"

"To visit your sisters,"

The gang could only laugh as Melissa hauled her boyfriend out of the room.

Another Mystery solved.


End file.
